<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дело о конченых отморозках by fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect), fandom_MassEffect, Salome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319836">Дело о конченых отморозках</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020'>fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect'>fandom_MassEffect</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome'>Salome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Одно из дел команды Архангела на Омеге.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дело о конченых отморозках</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div>
  <p>Бета — <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoyKotya">SoyKotya</a></p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— А в районе Дору еще одного с дырявой головой нашли, — обмолвился как-то за завтраком Монтег. — Интересно, почему из всех они не трогают только хуманов и квариков? </p><p>Речь шла не о трупах, «дырявой головой» он называл всего лишь полное отсутствие памяти о своей жизни, будто кто-то стер ее чистой тряпкой — диво, что они еще могли как-то говорить, хотя, по свидетельствам очевидцев, не так уж хорошо.</p><p>Гаррус только плечами пожал: мыслями он все еще был на последней операции, стычке с «Синими светилами», когда команде Архангела удалось накрыть целый подпольный склад с оружием. Операция закончилась успехом и без жертв среди мирного населения, но все равно оставила у Гарруса какой-то неприятный осадок. Все вроде бы отработали на отлично, никого из команды даже не ранили, но вот когда нужно было добить нескольких вражеских бойцов, скорее всего, свежих рекрутов — он удивился, с каким единодушным злорадством это сделали. Не то чтобы он предполагал кого-нибудь перевербовать, ему наконец-то хватало команды, но худо было, что они начинают забывать, как к нему попали.</p><p>— Я вот все думаю, — продолжал Монтег, — откуда они берутся такие, беспамятные.</p><p>— Хочешь об этом поговорить? — вклинилась было Миерин, но Монтег только отмахнулся: </p><p>— Может, конечно, кто-то им мозги выжег, но других следов пыток нету. Вот мне и кажется, это все испытания какой-нибудь еще дряни, похуже «красного песка».</p><p>Покачивая бедрами, из комнаты Сидониса выплыла довольная Меленис и под аплодисменты обвела гостиную победным взглядом. Гаррус поднял надбровье: неужели и Лантар пал жертвой ее сокрушительного очарования (и неразборчивости)? Он же вроде был не по этой части…</p><p>Ну да это его дело, Гаррус же не настоятель монастыря, в конце концов. Если Меленис удобен именно такой способ вписываться в команду, пусть все получат хоть немного удовольствия. Шепард бы от такого тимбилдинга удар хватил, подумал вдруг он не без извращенной радости: вот видишь, я и без тебя неплохо справляюсь.</p><p>— А где сейчас жертва? — спросил он Монтега, преисполнившись сознанием своей компетентности.</p><p>— Да черт ее знает, в рабство продали, скорее всего, он же никто и звать никак.</p><p>Это было похоже на дело, которое можно раскрутить, и сразу кровь в жилах побежала быстрее. Вообще-то давно уже никто, кроме трех наемничьих банд, чьи силы простирались куда дальше Омеги, не осмеливался устраивать подобного под крылом Архангела. Следовало выяснить, кто из троих отличился, и продемонстрировать, что Архангел о таком думает. А пока Гаррусу предстояла самая интересная часть — расследование.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Отследить путь от покупателя к продавцу было нетрудно. Пока самого потерявшего память осматривал Мордин — увы, даже он не нашел никакого способа восстановить его воспоминания — Гаррус прошел его путь вплоть до парочки ворка, которые первые и заметили его, и сдали на торги. Немного подпортило охоту то, что по окончании медосмотра батарианец дисциплинированно явился обратно к хозяину и отбыл с ним в пределы Батарианской Гегемонии, но главная охота все равно предстояла среди документов.<p>Кого находили, сколько (всегда по одному, подавляющее большинство батарианцы), когда (довольно регулярно на протяжении уже нескольких лет, удивительно, что Гаррус не знал об этих возникновениях раньше), где (нескольких — на нижних ярусах Дору, а так находки были разбросаны по всей станции) — ответы стекались к нему в центр сети: от Пожирателя — узнанные в болтовне ворка, от Грундан Крула — выловленные в финансовых потоках, от Ворташа — выловленные в электронных архивах.</p><p>— Все сходится, — сказала Энни Уивер и положила карандаш.  —Дальше —остается лишь прямой поиск. Вот только — ты уверен, что это именно лаборатория по разработке наркотиков их производит?</p><p>— Ну а чем же еще это может быть? — парировал Гаррус, чем вполне удовлетворил собеседницу. Приятно было осознавать, что команда Архангела работает как единый механизм, дышит как единое тело.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Они с Сидонисом вышли из района Дору на его изнанку — туда, где проходили трубы коммуникаций, сверкали лампочками аппараты контроля атмосферы, выходили на поверхность заброшенные разработки и старательские шахты. Они прошли несколько сотен шагов прочь от цивилизации, в сторону скальной стены, которая была самой Омегой.<p>Они с Лантаром синхронно включили фонарики. Искать предстояло где-то здесь, но вот точнее — кто его знает: нужно было разглядывать следы в пыли, выискивать взглядом нетипичные провалы, примечать следы цивилизованной деятельности. Так можно было провести и несколько дней, и Гаррус был готов повторять экспедицию сколько надо, пока не добьется успеха. Но ему, как всегда, повезло.</p><p>Визор начал сходить с ума, как в присутствии какого-то мощного излучения — пришлось его отключить. Сидонис молча указал на какой-то браслет на своем запястье — оказалось, это старательский датчик присутствия изо, какой носили на руке многие местные уроженцы и вот, выходит, до сих пор и Лантар. Омега проникала в тебя глубоко, до костей. Судя по щелканью, доносящемуся с его запястья, где-то тут неподалеку валялась без пригляда целая гора сырого, неэкранированного изо — ну или лаборатория по его переработке, в которую забыли закрыть дверь.</p><p>Лантар указал на щель в скале — они протиснулись туда один за другим и оказались в довольно просторном и комфортном тоннеле: здесь двое могли бы разойтись, не коснувшись плечами, или проехала бы стандартная вагонетка. Рельсов, впрочем, не было, пол был достаточно гладким, чтобы по нему можно было идти без особого шума, а счетчик Лантара тарахтел так, что тот поставил его на стопор.</p><p>— Не опасно вот так идти без спецкостюмов? — шепнул Гаррус.</p><p>— Да нет, если ночевать тут не останемся, — ответил Лантар, и Гаррус совершенно успокоился: за всеми возможными видами опасности Сидонис следил ревностно.</p><p>Впереди замаячил поворот — нет, развилка.</p><p>Возле нее Гаррус оставил Лантара и один пошел по коридору. Через некоторое время вырубленную толщу скалы начали подпирать опоры — рудничный крепеж, появилось освещение, хоть и тусклое и мигающее, и Гаррус выключил фонарик. Еще целую вечность спустя он остановился передохнуть и решить, не пора ли разворачиваться, — и замер. Ему в очередной раз повезло.</p><p>Где-то что-то капало, издалека послышались осторожные шаги. Гаррус выдохнул и припал к стене, слившись с ней в единое целое. Давать пощаду наркоторговцам он был не намерен.</p><p>Шаги остановились за изгибом туннеля, идущий — если верить визору, работавшему только на увеличение, батарианец, но других подробностей он не выдал из-за помех  — что-то вполголоса бормотал, в его руке чуть подрагивал «Судья» с его характерным массивным корпусом и вынесенным вперед небольшим стволиком. Значит, их вторжение уже обнаружено — надо предупредить Лантара. Когда свет мигнул в очередной раз, Гаррус выстрелил, даже не переводя дыхание, и перебежками двинулся к тому месту, где упал труп. Все равно не следовало привлекать к себе внимание.</p><p>Но шагов напарника батарианца он так и не услышал. Что-то было в этом всем не то, говорило предчувствие, настолько не то, что начинали зудеть пластинки.</p><p>Застиранный рабочий халат и очки с треснутой оправой никак не походили на амуницию охранника. То, что он принял за ствол «Судьи», оказалось щупом мультиметра, который погибший все еще держал в руке. Лаборант, может быть? Лампочки над головой опять мигнули, и Гаррус наконец заметил, что радиомодуль омни-тула вибрирует как сумасшедший.</p><p>— ...тут только мы с Ярре — где его носит, интересно? — да вот эти бедолаги, — говорил чей-то надтреснутый голос, и поверх него пробивался ожесточенный шепот Лантара: </p><p>— ...Гаррус! Слышишь? Это ошибка! Это не лаборатория! Не стреляй!</p><p>Гаррус в растерянности привалился плечом к пластику — и отпрянул. Из-за прозрачной панели на него уставилось пустыми глазами еще одно батарианское лицо. Он шел вдоль ряда аппаратов для анабиоза — какой-то древней, незнакомой модели — в которых были заточены батарианцы, турианцы, несколько азари.</p><p>— ...Ну вот мы и пошли прямо по датчикам. Три дня долбили камень, все надеялись, что жила где-то поблизости. А потом наткнулись вот на этих. В сопроводиловке было про неизвестную чуму — ну Ярре мастак на все руки, он быстренько сделал пробы, и это оказалась всего лишь старательская лихорадка. Знаете, поди, что это такое — целые планеты ложились в карантин в ожидании лекарства. Эти ребята, похоже, лет тысячу уже тут прождали спасения — ну что сказать, дождались. Арии сдавать мы их побоялись, да и жилу было жалко. С тех пор мы здесь и сидим, сколько уж лет, с жилы и кормимся, — продолжал неизвестный рассказчик. — Вакцину дали сразу, да она и стоит гроши, а с выведением из анабиоза не так просто. Энергии требует — жуть, и не то чтобы нам не на что, изо тут еще надолго хватит, но каждый раз боишься пожара или еще чего — проводка-то древняя.</p><p>— С мозгами уже ничего не сделаешь, изо постарался. Ну да мы рассудили — какая разница, поживут еще свое, новых воспоминаний нарастят. Лучше быть последним рабом, чем мертвым, верно я говорю? </p><p>Гаррус присел на корточки рядом с телом пожилого батарианца.  В глазах у него было темно, но не потому что ему стало нехорошо — хотя что там, стало, но не в том смысле. Вот везение его и подвело.</p><p>Выходит, эти два старика на свой лад пытались всех спасти, а он… Пальцы сжались и разжались на винтовке. Если бы только в этот раз рука дрогнула. Он не знал, что сейчас будет хуже — убраться поскорее и предоставить товарищу Ярре самому узнать новость, или явиться с повинной головой, или пристрелить и второго товарища из жалости.</p><p>— Дружище, я, кажется, все испортил, — покаянно сознался он в рацию и опустил голову.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Все-таки хорошо, что батарианцы — такие продажные твари. За определенную сумму регулярных пожертвований им удалось получить прощение скоромного старателя-спасателя (и признание, даже искреннее в тот момент, что старый товарищ ему никогда не нравился) — и договоренность в следующий раз тщательнее пристраивать размороженных. Домой они направлялись всего лишь немного  приунывшие — в основном потому, что Архангел не мог позволить себе выглядеть убитым горем и раскаянием или усомнившимся в себе, а также потому, что Лантар, поджавший мандибулы, счел необходимым залить в командира не меньше полулитра виски в ближайшей тошниловке. Но предстояло же еще убедить Крула в необходимости пожертвования.<p>Эраш, убиравший посуду в мойку, оторвался от своего занятия, чтобы заметить:</p><p>— Чо-то ты какой-то задумчивый, командир.</p><p>Гаррус обвел взглядом гостиную. Сенсат, Батлер и Ворташ играли в карты. Славный представитель клана Грундан что-то рассчитывал — судя по воинственному мурлыканию под нос, разорительное для их врагов — на планшете на коленях. Из комнаты Уилкс доносился серебристым колокольчиком смех Меленис, сливаясь со смехом хозяйки, пока чья-то рука изнутри не захлопнула дверь и не донесся звук закрываемого замка.</p><p>Гаррус на миг представил себе, что потерял их, и у него сжалось сердце.</p><p>— Да ничего такого, — ответил он, с подчеркнуто беспечным видом плюхаясь на диван. — Люблю я вас, уродов, вот что.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>